villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orm (Norsemen)
Orm is the secondary antagonist of the Norwegian comedy series Norsemen. He is the effeminate brother of Norheim's original Chieftain Olav before usurping the position for himself. History Orm frequently accompanied his brother's raids on other villages, but was never a capable fighter and often considered the joke of the tribe. Orm prefers the arts over pillaging and raping, and as a result takes Rufus, a new slave from Rome, under his wing as the two share an appreciation for high culture. Though originally married to Freya, their marriage is strained by Freya's affection for Arvid. Desperate to be leader, Orm murders his brother and takes the title of Chieftain for himself. During his leadership, Orm has all the town's weapons removed and disposed of, though Arvid secretly buries some in the woods outside in case they are needed. Norheim is soon invaded by Jarl Varg and his men, as Varg made a pact with Olav regarding a map to the west, but since Varg only has part of the map, he attacks Norheim to retrieve the rest. Orm surrenders pracefully to Varg, allowing his people to be imprisoned and Arvid's wife Liv to be publicly raped (though Varg cannot do so with an audience). Orm hides in disguise as a woman, but must allow himself to be raped by Varg's right hand man to escape. Orm reunites with Arvid where he learns he hid some weapons and gathered a small band of rebels to take back Norheim. However, once Varg is chased off, Orm's cowardice is publicly revealed and is exiled. Orm initially escapes with Rufus and Liv by boat, but soon get lost on the way to Rome. Liv splits up with the men, the latter two being captured by raiders and brought back to Norheim as slaves. Orm slowly adapts to life as a slave, but secretly conspires with Jarl Varg to become Chieftain again in exchange for giving Varg the missing piece of the map. The two devise their scheme; Orm's part is to assassinate the lawmaker and forge a will naming Rufus as the new lawmaker. After he succeeds, Arvid and co. attend a meeting of Chieftains, where Varg attempts to lay claim to the map by mentioning his original pact with Olav, but is denied when Arvid publicly reveals Varg killed several of Norheim's warriors during his raid. One of Varg's men then presents an offering; a blade he claims to use to kil, Olav (though Orm is the real killer). Arvid takes the bait and attacks the man, being exiled and Orm being named the new Chieftain by Rufus. Orm invites Varg back to Norheim to give him the last piece of the map. But when Varg demands Freya in compensation for his missing arms, Orm is quick to try and persuade Freya to "take one for the team". Freya instead fights Varg, but in a moment of weakness gets killed by Varg. Satisfied with his revenge, Varg leaves Orm alone. Orm, Rufus, and Liv, having formed another alliance to change Norheim, are offered spiked drinks by Olav's widow Hildur. After the three wake up, they find the entire village abandoned, with everyone else having taken a ship across the sea to find a new home, once again depriving Orm of his leadership and stranding the trio to fend for themselves. Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Assassins Category:Usurper Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Cowards Category:Outcast Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil